


Control

by BeelsPuddingCup (ChaoticConduit)



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Corruption, Corruption Kink, F/F, F/M, Multi, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:35:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27586852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticConduit/pseuds/BeelsPuddingCup
Summary: Lucifer had no problem keeping himself under control, until he met you.
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 127





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> so my friend decided to put Lucifer and the corruption kink in my head soooo I penned this lmao, enjoy! Also posted on my tumblr, sleepy-belphie! Feel free to visit me over there and follow if you'd like <3

There was something in the way you looked at Lucifer when you were on your knees and waiting for his command that made him go feral. 

You had been such a sweet little thing when he met you for the first time. When you arrived he was sure there had been a mistake and you were actually from the Celestial Realm. He hadn’t ever seen a human basically glow with kindness. You walked around all these demons without a care in the world because of your obliviousness. You were always thoughtful and kind to him and his brothers. You were nothing but good through and through.

And it drove him insane.

But not in the way it did with the second eldest, who frequently called you a goody two shoes. To be frank, it really turned him on. 

He tried to ignore it. You were a human, you were the exchange student, you were absolutely off-limits. Yet he found himself sitting in his study with his pen in his hand, thinking about bending you over the desk he was working on. He would think about the sounds you’d make when he spanked your ass and thighs. He would think about how you’d scream while he pounded you into the hardwood. He’d realize he snapped his pen in half while daydreaming about you, again. That was his 4th pen this week.

Lucifer prides himself on his self-restraint. He was the eldest and the most mature which meant he could keep himself together in even the most stressful situations. Yet when you approach him in the kitchen one afternoon and ask him to walk you to RAD with those damn big, sweet eyes of yours he feels like he is a hair away from losing it. 

He starts avoiding you, pushing Mammon to do even more ‘human duties’ so he wouldn’t have to see you much besides meals. But of course, he can’t control your actions. So when you stroll into his study while he’s working late one night in your really short pajama shorts and a tank top with your nipples clearly visible through the thin fabric, he barely manages to not let his demon form come out.

You couldn’t sleep and saw he was awake so you wanted to keep him company for a bit until you got sleepy. A simple request overall, he couldn’t find it in him to turn you away. Even if he wanted to leap over his desk, rip your pajamas off, and leave marks on every inch of your body. He nods and you go and sit in a chair. He manages to focus enough to get through a bit more paperwork. When the clock strikes 2am, he glances over to find you had fallen asleep.

He couldn’t just leave you here, right? He had to take you back to your room and so he does. He watches your face as he walks down the hall, even when you were asleep you looked like one of the purest beings to ever grace his presence. Considering he was an angel at one point, that’s saying a lot. 

He sets you down on your bed but as he’s about to straighten up, you grab his arm. 

“Oh, my apologies if I woke you MC. Go back to sleep,” Lucifer says gently as he starts to walk away.

But your hands don’t loosen on his sleeve.

“Stayyyy.” You tug on his arm, half asleep and very clingy.

“I...don’t think that’s a good idea.” Lucifer sighs.

He could easily pull out of your grip and leave, but the logical and impulsive parts of him were at odds and he couldn’t decide which he should listen to.

“Pleaseeee? Just for a little, it was so easy to fall asleep with you around.” 

The moment you pouted at him with those taunting, sweet eyes of yours, he knew he was going to give in. It won’t take long. You’re already half asleep. He could control himself. Perhaps he  _ may _ have been able to control himself, had you actually gone back to sleep. Instead, when he lays down next to you, you turn to face him. 

“You can’t sleep with your eyes on me, MC.” Lucifer teases with a small smile.

Yet you don’t close your eyes. His smile falls as a look of confusion crosses his face. Then, you lean over and gently peck his lips. It’s a chaste kiss, your lips barely meet for a second. For a moment Lucifer's mind is blank. He is in pure shock, still trying to process what happened. His eyes meet yours and you look up at him shyly, playing with your fingers. Even after kissing a powerful demon you manage to look at him with such sweet innocence like you were caught with your hand in the cookie jar. 

He finally snaps.

It takes less than a second for him to be on top of you, one hand cupping your cheek while he rests on his arm so his full weight wasn’t on you. His lips are back on yours with a lot more force and hunger. Lucifer can feel himself shifting, his horns, wings, and diamond emerging as you take over his every sense. He could only feel your soft skin under his hand, your lips on his eager and responsive. Your sweet scent completely surrounding him, almost suffocating but he couldn’t get enough of it. Your hands gripping his waistcoat and pulling as if he could somehow get closer to you. It’s only when you pull away, desperate for air that he realizes what he’s doing. 

“Tell me to stop.” He demands, his voice low as he shuts his eyes and wills himself to get it together before this goes any further.

  
All he needed was to hear you say no. To tell him to stop. His conflicting mind would be cleared with a simple word. 

“I-I don’t want you to.” 

That makes the fire in him reignite tenfold. His entire body stiffened, like a wolf ready to pounce on prey. 

“You...have no idea what you’re saying. What you’re agreeing to.” Lucifer says, voice tense as he holds on desperately to the small semblance of control he’s managed to find. 

“I like you. I don’t want you to stop. Please don’t stop, Lucifer.”

Just like that, that bit of control disappears and he spends the entire night indulging in his deepest desires with you. That night was the catalyst for your current arrangement. Over the next few months, he conditions you into being the perfect little cockslut and he loves every second of it. 

Loves seeing you go from being too shy to look him in the eye once you were naked to keeping your teary eyes on him while you tried to fit his length down your throat. Loves hearing your quiet, soft moans turn into loud, desperate babbling of how good he felt and how badly you wanted to cum. Loves seeing your pristine, unmarked skin become littered with hickeys, bites, and handprints. Loves how you went from unsure about your desires to bringing him the toys you want him to use on you that night. Loves seeing your sweetness and purity drain from you as you serviced him and pleased him however he wanted. 

Who knew he could gain something so precious by losing control?


End file.
